The Cake
by CelTakerCena
Summary: John and Randy work at a cake factory...but nothing can go wrong can it? M/M slash just a little funny story to write
1. Chapter 1

**Just a funny story..**

**John and Randy work at a cake factory/store. People order some cake but something went wrong...what did **

**John/Taker**

* * *

John Cena P.O.V

I sighed as I walked around the place. What place? Well I got a job at a cake factory or shop…or whatever you call it. I came because my friend Randy asked me to work with him.

I'm new in this town. So I don't know anybody. I sell cakes: you know for weddings…birthdays…anniversary; you name it.

It's kind of fun here though; walking around looking at the delicious cake. The cakes taste really good. I love these cakes.

"HEY!" yelled Randy

I blinked and just turned around. "Hey Randy"

"How is it going?" he asked

"Pretty well Randy" I said "Just standing here watching people pick their cakes"

"Oh…maybe I might take one home" said Randy

"Oh yes…I will too" I laughed

"Oh...customer…let me take this one" said Randy

"Okay…." I said as I walked around the place. Randy went to the register and did his job. I looked at one cake. It looked delicious.

I walked some more and there are bigger cakes. I didn't even know cake could be so big. I wanted to get some frosty but I can't do that. I did that once…boy how the manager got mad.

Randy then came and stood with me. We both laughed and stared at each other.

"I would like to eat cake now" I said

"Go ahead…chose one but you are going to have to pay" said Randy

"Oh…come on…" I said "Well…but I'll save it for tonight"

"What's tonight?" asked Randy

"Oh…none of your concern"

"Oh okay…" said Randy "But you will tell me tomorrow"

"Well…see"

We then heard a motorcycle sound. I smiled wide as Randy looked out the window. A man stopped and turned off his bike. He got off and walks towards here.

Randy just stared at me. "Umm…this guy is mine"

"Hey…Randy…wait" I said

"What do you mean wait" said Randy "I saw him first"

Randy kept on walking. I then stopped him.

"Randy…stop" I said

"John…he is a customer…and he is so hot….handsome…tall….I'm going to get that man" said Randy

"Randy…hold on…wait" I said as I went after him. Randy then stops me.

"Stay here John" Randy said "I know you want him too…but I saw him first"

"Randy…"

Randy left and went on the desk. Randy just smirked and leaned on the counter. I just sighed and walked and stood behind him.

"What can I do for you handsome" Randy said as he winked.

I just shook my head. The man smiled and leaned to Randy. They were close but not that close. Randy then leaned to kiss him but the man moved farther.

The man then got up and walked towards me.

"Babe" he said with a smile.

I laughed and hugged him. He then kissed me. I smiled as he just gave me little pecks of kisses. Randy stared in shock.

"Uumm John" said Randy "Can you explain this to me"

We broke the kiss and Mark wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Randy…this is my husband" I said "Mark"

Randy stared blankly. "Oh…why didn't you tell me…you made me look like a fool"

"I tried Randy" I said "But you kept going…so I just gave up"

"Great…" Randy said

"It's okay…Randy" I said "Oh…and Mark this is my friend Randy"

"Hello Randy" said Mark as he lend out a hand.

"Hey…" Randy said

"I don't get a hello handsome" said Mark with a wink

Randy blushed and nodded. I just smacked Mark playfully on the arm.

"Well…see you tomorrow Randy" I said

"Later" he said

Mark and I walked to his motorcycle. Mark got on and I went on behind him. He started the engine and we started riding.

* * *

**wow Randy..**

**keep on reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**well keep on reading **

* * *

John P.O.V

We got home and we walked into the house. We then sat down.

"How was work?" Mark asked

"Pretty good" I said "Some cakes were sold…and some donuts"

"Did you bring anything for me?" asked Mark with a smile.

I smiled "No…sorry…" I said with a sad face.

Mark raised his eyebrow and went close to me. I just smiled and kissed him. Mark then went to me ear.

"Maybe…you are my cake…" he whispered "I can eat you all day long"

I gasped and slapped his arm. Mark laughs and backs away. I got a pillow and threw it to him. Mark dodges it and starts laughing harder.

I then got up and stretched. I then smiled. Mark went to get water and I took my shirt and pants off. I lay down on the couch. I was on my stomach. I just waited.

Mark came in drinking water. Mark then spits it out when he sees me. I just laughed and winked at him. Mark just licks his lips and walked towards me.

Mark kneeled down and kissed the back of my neck. I then turned around and kissed him. Mark slides his hand up and down my stomach.

"Mark" I moaned as I bite my bottom lip.

"MMM John" Mark groans

I placed my hand behind his head. I circled my finger around his neck. Mark smiled and kissed me.

Mark kissed me again and then got up. Mark rubs my legs and I just moaned. I then wrapped my legs around him.

Mark locks eyes with me…going in me with ease. I gasped and flipped my head back. Mark stood still and kissed me.

"Mark" I groaned

The cell phone then started ringing I grunted along with Mark.

"Let me set it on vibrate" I said

"No…" said Mark "Answer it"

I nodded and I answered it.

**"****Hey John" said Randy **

"Hey" I said "How is it going Randy?"

Mark then slides in me with ease. I held my breath and stared at Mark.

"MARK" I moaned

"Keep talking…" Mark groaned

**"****Pretty good…but I just got bored" said Randy **

"Oh…" I groaned as Mark thrusted slowly into me. "Baby"

**"****Wait what?" said Randy "Did you say baby" **

"No…I was just watching a show and baby got stuck in my head" I said

Mark went down and kissed me roughly. I moaned.

**"****Um...hello you still there" said Randy **

"Yeah…I just got a drink of water" I said

**"****Oh okay….so what are you doing" asked Randy **

"I'm ahh…." I said. Mark then pumped faster into me. I groaned "OH FUCK"

Mark then got my phone.

"Sorry…Randy…John can't talk right now" said Mark as he winked at me. Mark then placed the cell phone next to me. "Say my name…baby"

"OHH MAARRKKK" I moaned "YES"

Randy then hanged up quickly. I just stared at Mark with anger. Mark then went down and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked

"MM…Just wanted him to know…you were busy" whispered Mark

I just smiled and Mark did one last hard thrust. I groaned and came hard.

"MAARRKKK"

"John" groaned Mark

I trembled and panted as I stared at Mark. He just smiles and kisses me.

"I'm not done with you baby" said Mark

"Oh Mark…"

Mark then pumped into me slowly. Rocking his hips towards me; and grinding as he was in. I groaned and clawed his back.

"Mark…" I moaned

Mark then held still and I moved my hips. Mark just groans and smiles.

"Oh…baby…" Mark groans.

Mark then got up to his knees and placed my legs over his shoulders. Mark then thrusted hard into me; I groan and yelped.

"OH fuck" I moaned loudly

Mark leaned down making me bend my legs down further closer to me. Mark then got up.

"Fuck me" I moaned

"Oh…yeah"

"Don't stop…" I moaned "You feel so good…don't stop baby"

"Mm…" Mark moaned

Mark then placed my legs down and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Mark went down and kissed me. I then felt myself build up again.

"MMM" I groaned "I'm gonna cum….baby….MARK"

I came hard again and Mark kept going. Mark then groans.

"OH Fuck…yes" moaned Mark "so tight baby"

Mark then came hard. We both yelled and gasped at the same time. Mark did a few thrust slowly until he came to a final stop.

I hugged him tight and kissed him. Mark then gets up and smiles.

"Oh…John" he said with a wink

"Mark…" I panted "I love you"

"I love you too"

Mark then gets off and carries me to the bed. We both lay down and I just slowly fell asleep.

Mark kissed my temple and smiled. "Goodnight" he whispered

* * *

**hehehe wow **

**keep on reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**well John and Mark had a good time..**

**what's next **

* * *

John P.O.V

I woke up with an arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled wide and turned towards Mark. he was still sleeping. I got up slowly and went to take a shower. I turned on the water. I got in and sighed.

The water felt good. I got some shampoo and soap and washed myself. I was then spanked on my ass. I yelped and turn to see Mark standing there with a grin.

I just smirked "You want some…come get some"

Mark laughed and went in kissed me. Mark pushed me towards the wall and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Our kiss was rough, hard, passionate, loving. GOD how much I love it when Mark kiss me.

Mark then lifts me up; wrapping my legs around him. The water going down his body along with mine. I bit my bottom lip as he thrusted in me.

Mark bucked his hips up; thrusting into me as he support himself with the wall. I groaned and placed my head on his shoulder. I cried as he hit my spot with every thrust. I groaned and bite down on his shoulder.

We then both cummed together. We panted and got finished washing ourselves. I got my clothes on and went out the door. Mark and I got on a truck and we started driving to my work.

"See ya later babe" said Mark as he kissed

"Bye…" I said as I kissed him again and went to the store.

I walked inside and Randy then grabbed me by the collar.

"What was that last night?" asked Randy

"Oh…unn…I…we…." I said

"Oh…I heard you yell Mark's name…were ya'll having sex" asked Randy with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…you don't need to know…"

"Well…if you were…I think that's so hot having sex while calling others" said Randy

I just blushed and shook my head. "Shut up"

"I bet…Mark is good…"said Randy "Oh…how he makes you yell his name"

I just blushed and pushed him back.

"Can we not talk about this" I said

"Okay…" said Randy

I then stopped when I saw Glenn coming this way with Daniel. I just swallowed. Randy then gasped and shook his head.

Glenn and Randy had a thing once…but it didn't work out. Glenn then went with Daniel.

Randy still loves Glenn. I just smiled and went towards them.

"How can I help you guys?" I asked

"Um…we came to find a wedding cake for us" said Daniel

"Sure…just look around and choose any of them" I said "Then we will bake it and ya'll get to eat it"

Glenn and Daniel nodded as they walked around the place. I then smiled as I see Mark walking towards me. I then kissed him.

"What are you doing here…?" I asked

"Oh…I just came to see you…" said Mark "I'm off today"

"Oh…well glad you came" I said "Want cake"

"Sure" said Mark with a smile. I got a piece of cake and fed it to him. Mark then carried me and makes me sit on the counter.

Mark then stood between my legs. I just got some frosting and placed it on his chin. Mark then laughs and kisses me. I then licked the frosty off of him.

"How about tonight some dinner?" asked Mark

"Sure…when I get off work we can go" I said

"Good…"

Mark then kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around him.

"UM…excuse me" said Glenn.

Mark and I just stared at Glenn. I then looked at Mark.

"Just one minute" I said

Mark nods and lets me go.

"Found something good?" I asked

"Yup…" said Daniel "We want this one…"

It was a three layer cake….and it comes with two small cakes.

"Good choice" I said

"Okay…our wedding is next week…" said Daniel "We want the cake on our wedding day…we want it on the exact day"

"Okay…sure" I said

They both nodded and they paid for the cake. Randy just watched Glenn go. I then turned around to see Mark leaning on the wall.

I went up to him. Mark just hugs me. Randy then went to the other customer and helped him out with the cake. It was for a birthday party.

I helped another customer and they just wanted to surprise someone who was coming home.

What was weird as that they all got the three layer cake and all of them on the same Saturday? First the wedding, birthday party, and now just surprise cake.

It was lunch time and we all sat down on a table. I sat on Mark's lap and Randy just sat across from me.

"Randy…this was cool…I mean all the cakes they ordered are the same and on the exact same day" I said

"I know…that's pretty weird" said Randy

Randy then looked down. "I can't believe Glenn is getting married"

"Oh Randy…" I said "You need to forget the past and go on in the future"

"I know…but I still love Glenn"

"I know…" I said

"Tell ya'll what" said Mark "Let's all go ice skating"

"Sure" I said as I kissed him

"Sounds like fun" said Randy "So I can forget this whole wedding thing"

* * *

**wow Glenn and Daniel getting married **

**what's next **


	4. Chapter 4

**skating time**

**what's next **

* * *

**John P.O.V**

We were sitting down and I got my shoes on along with Randy and Mark. I then got up and held Mark's hand.

Mark then skated and pushed me with him. I laughed as he hugged me and twirled me around.

Randy then came in skating. Randy then stops and grunts as he sees Daniel.

I was skating towards Mark until Randy dragged me towards him.

"What?" I asked

"It's Daniel" said Randy "He is skating"

"And…just leave him alone" I said "And let's have some fun"

"No…help me attack him" said Randy

"No" I said

"Please…John…just so I could talk to him"

"Why don't you just go up to him" I said

"No…come on…just follow me" said Randy

I sighed and followed Randy but was stopped when I was twirled. I twirled and stopped in front of Mark.

Mark held my hand and we both started skating. I forgot all about Randy; I'll just let him do what he wants.

Randy skated and saw Daniel; Randy then started charging towards him. Daniel sees him and ducks real fast.

Randy went flying and landed on some people. I just closed my eyes and shook my head. Randy got up and went after Daniel.

Randy missed again and people fell again. Someone was pushed and was falling towards me. I closed my eyes and lifted my arms.

I was then picked up bridal style and the man just fell right down. That was a close one. I looked at Mark and smiled.

"Thanks" I said

Mark kissed me. "You're welcome…"

Mark placed me down. "Come on…let's get Randy"

Mark and I skated towards Randy and we see him and Daniel fighting. Mark and I went to split them up. Mark grabbed Daniel and I grabbed Randy.

"Come…on Daniel" yelled Randy "I got all day"

"Oh yeah….you coward…I can beat your ass!" yelled Daniel

"Stop! Both of you" I yelled

Randy and Daniel stopped struggling. Glenn then came to Daniel.

"What is going on?" asked Glenn

"Sorry" said Mark "But these two started fighting"

Glenn hugged Daniel and sighed.

"Yeah…Randy say sorry" I said

"Hell no" said Randy

I just glared at him. Randy just shrugged.

"I'm not saying shit" said Randy

"Well….You don't deserve any apologies" yelled Daniel

Randy pushed me down and tackled Daniel down. Glenn went to help Daniel while Mark got Randy.

Randy was held by Mark while Daniel was held by Glenn. I sighed.

"Let's go Randy" I said

"That's right…go away" yelled Daniel "Just like cowards"

Randy pushed Mark and swung a fist. Daniel ducked and Randy hit me right on the nose. I fell down groaning and holding on to my nose.

Randy stares in shock and gasped. Mark went up to me and hugged me.

"You okay?" asked Mark

Randy then knelt down in front of me. "I'm so sorry John"

"Come on…Daniel let's go" said Glenn as they started walking.

"Ouch….ouch….ouch" I said as blood started running down my nose. Mark got his bandana and placed it on my nose.

"I'm sorry John" said Randy "I didn't mean to hit"

"I want to hurt you so bad…" I said "But it's okay…it was an accident"

"Come on…" said Mark "Let's get you cleaned up"

I got up with the help of Mark. I felt a little dizzy because of the pain but it will go away. Well at least I thought. I collapse and Mark carried me bridal style.

We sat on a table and Mark took my blades off. Mark then took his off along with Randy. Mark walked me to the bathroom and got some water.

Mark removed the bandanna and it was full of blood. Mark placed water on his hand and placed it gently on my nose.

Mark was washing my nose; I look down and I see blood going down. I just sighed and glared at Randy.

Mark gently touches my nose and I flinched.

"Sorry babe" whispered Mark

"It is broken?" asked Randy

"It feels like it" I said

Mark just chuckles and kissed my temple. "No…but it will bruise up"

I just sighed "Great…"

Randy just sighed "I'm really sorry…"

"It's okay Randy" I said "You didn't mean it"

Randy nodded and Mark glared at Randy.

"Randy…if you hurt John one more time" said Mark "I will hurt"

Randy just swallowed and smiled.

I just laugh. "He's kidding Randy"

Randy just breathes in and out.

"He won't hurt you…." I said "I won't let him"

Mark gave me a raised eyebrow. I just winked and smiled.

"Well…I got to go…see you tomorrow John" said Randy

"Bye" I said as Randy left. My nose was cleaned and it stopped bleeding. I walked with Mark to the truck.

Mark helped me up and we went home. Mark laid me down and we both slowly fell asleep. I can't sleep because my nose still hurts but when Mark has his arms around me. It feels good and I forget about the pain.

* * *

**ouch...poor John **

**what's next... **


	5. Chapter 5

**well what's next **

* * *

John P.O.V

I groan when I felt the sun on my eyes. I then turned around and placed my hand on my nose. I yelled out in pain.

"OUCH!" I said as I got up quickly.

Mark then gets ups and looks at me with worry.

"Sorry…I woke you" I said "My nose just hurts"

Mark just nodded and then smiled. "Wow…"

"What…?" I asked

"Nothing" said Mark

"Tell me!" I said

"Nothing…" said Mark again

I just sighed and got up. I then went to the mirror and saw my nose and some of my face swollen. I just breathed in and out.

"I'm going to kill you Randy" I whispered

I then look again. My nose was big and blue and bruised. I just shook my head.

"Great…" I said as I looked down.

I then covered my face and walked out the restroom and sat down. Mark laughs.

"Shut up…" I said "I look horrible"

Mark then crawls and hugs me from behind. Mark then took the towel off my head. I just looked away from Mark.

"Baby…" Mark whispered as he started kissing my neck. "You still look handsome"

I just blushed and smiled. "No…I look horrible"

Mark then kissed me. I flinched and Mark backed away quickly.

"Sorry" he whispered

I just nodded "It's okay"

Mark then kissed my neck. Mark then looked at me. I nodded and winked.

"Just… no kissing" I said "My nose stills hurts"

Mark nodded and lay me down gently. We took our clothes off. I then flipped us over and I was on top. I smiled and messaged Mark's chest and stomach.

Mark moans. I just smiled. I then held his member. I then insert him. I moaned out and Mark groaned.

"Oh John" Mark moaned

I then rocked my hips as I got adjusted. Mark spread his arms out and stared at me. I flipped my head back as I felt him deep inside.

"MARK" I groaned

"That's right…baby…" moaned Mark "Ride me…"

I smiled and rocked my hips faster.

"OH FUCK" John moaned

Mark then folded his arms behind his head as I rode him. I then jumped up and down on him.

"Oh yeah…John" Mark moaned

"I'm gonna cum" I groaned "OH YES….oh yes…oh yes…Mark…Mark…"

"Cum…baby…cum for me" Mark groaned

"Oh Mark…baby" I moaned "OH MAARRKK"

I moaned and cummed out hard. I groaned and collapse on Mark. I hugged Mark as I felt Mark cum in me.

"OH JOHN" Mark moaned

I got up and slowly starting getting my breath back. Mark then stares at me with love. I blushed and got up. I then hear my watch go off.

"Oh fuck…I'm late" I said as I got off. Mark got up with me.

"Oh…stay for today…your nose is still swollen" said Mark

"I know...but I really have to work…I have to get three cakes ready for Saturday"

"Oh okay" sighed Mark

I got my clothes and went out the door but Mark stopped me.

"You forgot something babe" he said

"Oh right" I kissed him. He smiled and lets me go.

I ran out the door and drove as fast as I could. I parked and ran to the store. I then opened the door and ran until I bumped into Randy.

We both fell down. I landed on top of Randy.

"OH OUCH" groaned Randy

"Oh…sorry Randy I was in a rush" I said

"Oh…but you are late….you know that right"

"Yes I do" I said with a smile

"Why were you late?" asked Randy "Oh can you get off me"

"Oh sure" I said as I got up slowly. I then helped Randy up.

"And your nose looks pretty big" said Randy

"Shut up"

Randy laughed "Okay…and why were you late?"

"Oh...Um…I was having a little fun time with Mark" I said with a wink. I then went to the cakes. I started designing the cakes.

…

It was now closing time and I went home. I was still mad at Randy for busting my nose. I then came home.

Mark just got out of the shower and I walked in. Mark only had the towel wrapped around his waist. Mark was still wet. I just bit my bottom lip.

I then ran up to Mark and tackled him down.

* * *

**Randy and John just likes to have fun **


	6. Chapter 6

**well John tackled Mark **

**what's next **

* * *

John P.O.V

I laughed as we both fell to the ground. We both started laughing. Mark kissed me again. I flinched a little. Mark still kissed me softly.

We both got up and Mark wrapped a towel around his waist.

"How was work?" asked Mark

"Oh…you know…the same" I said "The cakes selling"

Mark laughed "How about Randy?"

"Oh…the same…but I still want to kick him so hard" I said

"Oh…I know how you feel"

I went up to Mark and placed my hands on his waist. I then removed his towel. I went down on my knees and held his member. Mark groans.

As I was about to suck him; there was a knock. I groaned and got up quickly. Mark covers himself but I could still see his bulge.

Mark then went up stairs. I tried to relax and then I went to answer the door. It was Randy.

"Yes…" I said

"Oh…I just wanted to come visit" said Randy

"Well…come in"

Randy walked in and sat down. I smiled and sat down across from him. I looked at Randy he was staring at me.

"Look John…I still love Glenn…so I don't know if I can bake the cake" said Randy

I just gave him a raised eyebrow "Really"

"I'm sorry…you mind if you bake the cakes" asked Randy

"What…no I have to get home too…" I said "I don't think I could do it on my own"

"Randy….it's three cakes I have to bake" I said "I'm not even finish with one"

"I know...but please…"

"No" I said

"Please…"

"Fine…okay…" I said

Randy got up and cheered "Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow"

I nodded and Randy left. I just sighed and walked up stairs.

"Something wrong" asked Mark

I just nodded "Randy…wants me to bake all three cakes so I might stay late at work"

"Oh…" said Mark "Are you sure?"

"Yes…" I said "I'll be fine"

"Okay"

Mark kissed me. We then lay down in bed. I smiled as Mark kissed me up and down neck.

* * *

**what a night **

**what's next **


	7. Chapter 7

**well what's next **

* * *

John P.O.V

It was Saturday. The wedding day; the birthday party; and the surprise party. I got a few cakes ready. I drove to work and I see Randy sneaky out the Cake stare.

"Randy" I said

"Oh hey…John" said Randy

"What you doing here?" I asked

"I came to check on the cakes" said Randy "You did great"

"Randy…is everything okay" I asked

"Yup…yup…everything is fine" he said as he looked away.

"Okay…well I'm going to drop off the cakes" I said

"Okay" said Randy as he started walking.

"Hey…how about a drink" I asked

"No…I'm good" said Randy

I nodded and started dropping off the cakes. I drove and I went back to the cake store. I then see Mark with flowers.

I laughed and ran up to him. I hugged him.

"Hello" I said

"Hey" said Mark with a wink.

"I'm finished for today" I said "I already delivered the cakes"

"Oh great…so are you off" said Mark

"No…I still have to sell some cakes"

"Oh…then I'll wait here"

Mark walked around and I just helped others. Mark turns around and Randy tackles him down. I heard the noise and I see both Mark and Randy on the floor.

I just gasped and went to Randy and Mark.

"You okay Mark?" I asked as I helped him up. Mark nods and stares at me with a smile.

"I'm sorry Mark I was running fast" said Randy

"It's okay…" said Mark

"What's the rush Randy?" I asked

"John…did you deliver the wedding cake yet" asked Randy

"Yes…I did" I said "Why?"

"Oh great….oh great…" said Randy as he walked back and forth.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked

Randy looked down and sighed. "Uumm I can't tell you"

"Randy….come on" I said

Randy just looked down and sighed.

"I placed a bomb in the cake" said Randy

Mark and I stared in shock.

"You're kidding right" I said

"No…I'm not I put a bomb on the wedding cake" said Randy

"Randy….are you telling the truth" asked Mark

"Yes…I am" said Randy "I swear"

I just stared at Randy. I then punched him. Randy fell down hard. Mark held me and hugged me.

"WHY?" I asked

"Look…I was just mad that Glenn is getting married" said Randy "So I just put a bomb"

"Oh great…" I sighed

"Now what?" asked Mark

"We have to go and get the cake" I said

"Really…" said Randy

"Yes…how much time do we have" I asked

"We have thirty minutes" said Randy

"Well let's go" I said as we all went to the suburban.

Mark then started the suburban and started driving. I told Mark the direction and we made it to the hall.

We got off and both Randy and I ran to the building. The officers then stopped us. One grabbed me and holds my arm behind my back.

"You can't go in unless you have an invitation" he said

Randy then runs and tackles both officers down. Randy and I both ran to the wedding. I then see the cake on the table.

Randy and I ran but we were stopped by people.

"STOP!" yelled Randy

"What the hell is going on?" asked Glenn

"I'm sorry" said Randy "But that cake has a bomb"

Everyone panicked and some people just looked at me. I just smiled and hid.

"What…!" yelled Daniel

"Yes I know" said Randy "So will you all just stay back"

"Why would you put a bomb on the cake?" asked Glenn

Randy stared at Glenn. I just placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's because I still love you Glenn and I got so mad" said Randy "So I just placed a bomb on the cake"

"You still love me?" asked Glenn

"Yes…I still do" said Randy

Glenn just smiled and went up to Randy.

"I still do" said Glenn as he kissed Randy. Daniel just stared in shock. I just stared and smiled.

"Um…Randy… the bomb" I said

Randy just stared in shock "Right"

We both went to the cake and I stared at Randy. I got a knife and started the cutting the cake.

"NO!" yelled Randy

I jumped and I pushed Randy.

"Don't scare me like that" I yelled back

"The bomb is right in the center" said Randy

Mark then came in and stood next to me. I just hugged Mark and Randy did the cutting. Randy then stumbled and the table dropped.

The cake started falling. Mark grabbed me and dropped me to the floor and covered me. Glenn then covered Randy.

The cake fell. We closed our eyes and everyone fell to the floor.

Nothing

We got up slowly and the cake was destroyed. Randy and I just crawled to the cake and searched for the bomb.

"There's nothing here" I said

Randy just stared blankly. "But…I swear I put a bomb"

I then stared blankly. "Is it on the other cake?"

"I think….so" said Randy

"Well let's go" said Mark

* * *

**Randy admit there is a bomb on a cake **

**and Glenn still loves Randy **

**where is the bomb ?**

**will they find it **


	8. Chapter 8

**Will they know what cake has the bomb **

* * *

John P.O.V

We went to the truck. We started driving to a party, along with Glenn. It's odd that Glenn still loves Randy; but what happen to Daniel.

"Randy…I hope it's not on the birthday party one" I said

"I don't know…" said Randy "But I did put it on one of the cakes"

We parked and Randy and I got off running. We then see the cake sitting there. We ran up to it and Randy started cutting it.

We checked the cake and nothing was there. I stared at Randy with anger. Randy just sighs and rubbed his head.

"Well…at least is not this one" said Randy

We then heard some noises.

"What was that?" I asked

"I don't know" said Randy

We looked back to see kids running towards us. They look angry.

Randy and I stared at each other; we then got up running. The kids followed us all the way around. Randy fell and the kids then grabbed Randy.

I ran back to him and helped him up. We then ran to the suburban. Mark started it and we got in and started driving.

"Well…what other cake is out there?" I said

"Was there another person that ordered the same cake" Mark asked

I then thought about. "Yes"

I told Mark the direction and we started driving to the house. We then parked the house looks dark.

Randy and I went towards the door and knocked. Nobody answered.

"The window" I said

Randy picked me up and I stared at the window.

"Do you see anything?" asked Randy

"Yes…I see the cake but nobody's here" I said

Randy just sighed and he moves. I just fall straight down.

"Sorry" said Randy

I just groaned and got up. We checked the door and it was open. We walked in sneakily and we went towards the cake.

We then started looking for a knife.

"Looking for this?" said the man

"Oh thank you" I said

I then stopped and stared in shock. "Oh hey"

The man just stared at us with anger.

"What are you doing in my house?" said the man

"Look…we just came to check the cake" said Randy

"Yeah…" I said "So may we"

The man then punched Randy. "You got into my house" said the man

"Look…sorry but the door was open" said Randy

The man just got a bat. Randy and I stepped back.

"Oh...umm" I said

The man then swings Randy and I jumped and the man hits the cake.

We closed our eyes as the cake came falling but nothing exploded. Randy and I got up and started running out. We then entered the suburban.

"No bomb" said Glenn

"No" said Randy

"Well…what next?" said Mark

"Well…do you know what other cake you made?" asked Randy

I then looked out the window in shock. "I think…the cake is in the factory"

Mark started driving back to the factory. We all got off and went to the place where we bake cake. We stared at each other.

"Is it this one?" asked Glenn

"Nope" said Randy

"This one?" asked Mark

"AHHHH…." Yelled Randy "No"

"Then what cake?" asked Mark

Randy then pointed towards me. I stared in shock and turned around. I looked at the cake.

"This one" I whispered

Randy nodded and started running out. We all ran out and jumped when the bombed exploded. Mark covered me as Glenn covered Randy.

The cake exploded and the whole cake bakery exploded. Once the explosion was gone we got up slowly. The whole place was burnt, the cakes, the factory.

We got up and all started laughing.

"Well…at least we no one got hurt" said Mark

"Yup…" I said

Glenn then kissed Randy.

"I love you" Glenn whispered

"I love you too" said Randy

Mark then kissed me. I then looked at Randy.

"I'm going to kill you Randy!" I yelled as I started chasing him. Mark and Glenn just laughed. I chased him around the place.

After that we just sat down and ate the rest of the cakes.

* * *

**Nobody got hurt...but the factory did got destroyed **

**well hope ya'll like **


End file.
